Love Through the Distance
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Hermione, pregnant for seven months already, is missing her husband, Draco, who's at an auror mission. Hermione and her unborn child waited patiently for Draco to come back. Come the day he's to come back. She folded 999 paper cranes and got ready to fold the last one when...


**(a/n) Hey! PrimaVeraDream here! I'm still working on my other story, but it's nice to take a break once in a while. Please excuse my grammar mistakes. I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Ms. Rowling. The song **_**1000 Words **_**is by Sweetbox. **_**The Princess Bride**_** is not mine either.**

**P.S. It was originally meant to be a prequel to In Her Mind but when I finished writing this and went back to read the other story, some details were way different. I was too lazy to rewrite it so I was like "Meh! What the hell!"**

**P.P.S. Hey! Feel free to listen to **_**1000 Words**_** while reading this!**

**Love Through the Distance**

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

"Hermione?" Draco said as he sauntered through the living room in their three-bedroom apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen," answered Hermione. She was making dinner while carefully cradling her 7-months-pregnant stomach. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Mm... Smells good. What are you making?" Draco came around the kitchen counter to take a peek.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Hermione finished by pouring the tomato sauce over the spaghetti and meatballs. Draco took the two plates outside of the kitchen and settled onto the couch in front of the television. While Draco was fumbling with the t.v. remote, Hermione waddled over to sit down from the day's work. She laughed as Draco continued to work the remote.

"Stupid remote control," he muttered. "Why won't this fucking remote work?" He began to press random buttons and hitting it against his left palm. Hermione laughed some more before helping her frustrated husband on his daily problem concerning the remote control.

"I believed that the certain button you were looking for is this button here," she noted matter-of-factly. Hermione pushed the button she indicated to Draco and the t.v. sprung to life. Draco was immediately captivated by the t.v. and the people inside it. Ever since Hermione had introduced Draco to this particular form of entertainment, Draco's face had lit up like a child receiving his Christmas present whenever the t.v. was turned on.

"Bloody hell. Is that Hagrid?" Draco asked in awe. They were watching _The Princess Bride_. The giant in the movie was not Hagrid but Fezzik played by Andre the Giant. At the end of the movie, Draco was asking, "if Hagrid and Fezzik got into a fight, who would win?" That question left unanswered, but Hermione was amused.

They finished their dinner and Hermione took their plates to the kitchen to wash. Draco was still sitting on the couch, trying to think of a way to break the news to Hermione. Although he looked calm and carefree on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous as hell. He didn't know how Hermione would take the news. Before he could think more about it, Hermione came back.

"What's got you thinking?" Hermione asked when she returned to see his eyes looking dazed.

"It's nothing." Draco fidgeted. Hermione took his hand into hers and drew circles on the back of his hand to calm him down.

"It's not nothing when you're fidgeting like this." Draco took a deep breath. She has to know sooner or later, so why hinder?

"Hermione... I've got to go on an auror mission tomorrow. I know I promised you to do paperwork, but they don't have enough aurors in the department. I will be back by next month." Hermione had already stopped listening after he said, "auror mission tomorrow." She silently started crying, but Draco was too busy explaining to had noticed.

"Hey... Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. I'll be back for the baby," Draco consoled. He rubbed Hermione's upper arm up and down to calm her down. When that didn't work, he tried another tactic. Kissing her temple. After doing both gestures simultaneously, Hermione finally calmed down.

"I'll help you pack," she said while standing up. Draco smiled.

"Okay."

Hermione went into their bedroom. She took out more than a month's worth of clothes from his closet, in case his clothes got dirty, and put them into a luggage. She also put his toothbrush, face towel, and all the other stuff one might need to go on an auror mission in the luggage. She, then, casted a spell to make everything miniaturized to make it easier to transport. When they got ready for bed, Hermione slept on Draco's chest. For the rest of the night, Hermione listened to Draco's steady heartbeat and fell asleep.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he was determined to not wake up Hermione, so he soundlessly walked to the bathroom. After coming back from the bathroom, he noticed that Hermione had already woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said as he was crawling back to bed. Hermione snuggled under his arm, trying to get as much of his body heat as possible. She just had this feeling at the back of her head telling her to get the most out of it because it might be the last time. She doesn't know how right she is.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

When Draco left, Hermione didn't even say goodbye because she doesn't want Draco to see her crying. Her eyes conveyed it all. All her feelings for Draco, praying for him to come back safely. Hermione woke up the night before to research about lucky charms. She knows it's nonsense but she did it anyway. What harm is done? She had spent her entire night making the perfect lucky charm and slipped it into his luggage before going back to his arms and fell asleep.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back." Draco said as he walked through the door. It's his promise to her.

About a week in, Ginny started coming every morning. She said it's to make sure that Hermione has all the necessities for pregnant women. To say that Hermione missed Draco is an understatement. Hermione can't even imagine life without Draco. It's like she's missing her other half, her soul mate. She's Eve and he's Adam. She's the rib bone in him.

Every day, since Draco had left, Hermione flipped through her photo albums of him and her. Their years in Hogwarts. The years after. When they were dating. Their wedding day. Their honeymoon. And pictures in between then and now.

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

"I miss you," Hermione cried. "I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!" she yelled into the thin air. "Can you hear me?" she asked in a soft voice to no one in particular. Her tears drop into the album, making the pictures wet. It's becoming a daily routine. She would look at the pictures and cry into it.

* * *

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

"Hermione," Draco whispered. His hot breath blew into the cold air. It was night-time and most of his auror colleagues were asleep. His hand went into his trouser's pocket and fingered the lucky charm that Hermione had put in his luggage so secretly. He had found it the first day he arrived at their camping site. It was tucked between his pile of clothes.

He look at her picture. A moving one. A muggle one just didn't suffice. It was a picture of them together, at the annual Weasley Christmas dinner. Draco, in the picture, had his arms wrapped around Hermione in front of him. He had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck as well as Hermione's. His face was scowling, which soon disappear as Hermione placed a kiss on his mouth. His face turned into a goofy grin. Then picture Draco and Hermione were waving at him. It's his favorite picture other than their wedding one and among a lot of his other favorites. He placed the picture near his heart and went to sleep peacefully. That night, he dreamt of her touches and caresses. Her silky voice whispered into his ear.

"I miss you. Come back to me."

* * *

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

"I love you, Hermione," Draco had said on their wedding night.

"Of course you do, silly, or else you wouldn't have married me." Hermione said with a giggle.

"No. I _love _you, Hermione. You've changed me for the better. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. Without you, I would be a cold, heartless bastard like my father had taught me to be. Without you, I wouldn't know what love is. I've never loved before. Fond of, yes, but not love. Thank you, Hermione, for teaching me this wonderful thing called love."

Hermione came in front of him, between his legs, sometime during his speech. She reached for his face and smothered it with kisses. Draco, surprised by Hermione, fell back onto the bed. He let her push him down with her weight but held her back by her waist.

"Woah, woah, woah! So eager to get into my pants, are we, Granger?" Draco teased. Hermione smacked his chest lightly.

"Fine. Let's just have a silent wedding night, then, shall we?" Hermione pouted with mock anger.

"Hey! I'm just kidding. What's a wedding night without the champagne?" Draco said, holding up a champagne bottle in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. Draco poured the champagne into the two wine glasses and handed one to Hermione. "To our prosper life and marriage!" He raised his glass and Hermione did the same. _Clink! _They drank it all in one gulp.

"And who said there'll be a silent wedding night? It'll be the loudest wedding night anyone'll ever heard." Draco put the champagne bottle and glasses away. He, then, proceed to drag Hermione to the middle of their bed with her giggling along. He smothered her with kisses as she had done so earlier.

* * *

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been then answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Emma," Hermione said to her unborn child. "I miss your daddy."

It's been three weeks since Draco had left. After the first week, they corresponded through letters just like he had promise.

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters," he said that same day he had left. Hermione didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out as she came out of the floo. Hermione came out of her reverie.

"Ginny!"

"Talking to little Emma again?" asked Ginny.

"Yep."

"That's good. Healers and muggle doctors alike said that it's good to talk to your unborn child once in a while. It helps to bond."

"How'd you know?"

Ginny shrugged. "I read."

"You read?!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione!" Ginny hit Hermione's shoulder gently.

"Kidding!" she laughed while raising her arms in surrender. "It's not good to hit a pregnant woman, you know?" That stopped Ginny.

"You're right. How's Draco?" Ginny asked warily. Sometimes, Hermione gets emotional when Draco's name gets mentioned so they be careful not to mention his name so much.

"He's well." Hermione smiled.

"Great. Don't worry. It's only one more week. He'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope. Know," whispered Ginny. Then she returned to her usual happy self. "Well, Mum's expecting me to be back for lunch. Bye! The Burrow!" She waved goodbye and threw some floo powder in the fireplace before going through.

"One more week, Emma, one more week and daddy will be back. Do you miss your daddy?" Hermione brushed her hand against her stomach and felt her kicked. "Is that a yes? You and me the same."

* * *

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

Other than crying with her album on a daily basis, another little tradition that Hermione started was folding paper cranes. She overheard Cho Chang talking about how folding a thousand paper cranes will grant the person a wish in her fifth year. At first, she dismissed it as rubbish but now, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. She started folding immediately the day Draco left. Folding a thousand paper cranes in four weeks was a bit much, but Hermione continued on. That's how much she want Draco to be back safely. On each piece of paper she wrote 'I miss you' or 'Come back safe and sound'. She already folded 999 paper cranes. Only one more to go.

It's the day Draco said he'll be coming back. Hermione took out her lucky, black-ink pen to write 'Come back safe and sound' on the thousandth piece of paper. As she set out to write it down on the flimsy piece of paper, she found that she has no ink left. Hermione stood up from her chair to get more ink but she stood up too fast. The chair knocked into the table behind her. The vase that rested on top of the table toppled over and fell to the ground. _Crash! _Hermione looked at the, now broken, vase in a daze.

* * *

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

"Now!" Harry Potter shouted. That got the attention of all the remaining death eaters that escaped imprisonment from Azkaban when their Dark Lord fell. Curses and hexes were exchanged. The aurors had spent a month to plan and track down the death eaters. They all left their family behind for the greater good. To find peace, they must destroy the evil.

Draco took down a handful of them before getting hit with a curse himself. He fell face first to the ground. He groaned but he turned himself over. The death eater stood over him.

"Ah, young Malfoy. How nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too." Although his whole body is in pain, he refuse to let him bask in the glory.

"I see that the little blood traitor has little energy left. Why don't I help you go to sleep? Forever," he sneered. But Draco beaten him to it.

"Avada kedavra," Draco whispered quietly. He heard enough. He just want the ringing in his ears to stop. The death eater fell down next to him with his empty eyes open, boring into Draco's eyes. Will he die like that too? He saw his life flash before him and everything around him slowed down. His eyes became a blur. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down. Draco was pretty sure he soon wouldn't be able to move his arms either. He took out the picture and kissed it. It was the only possession on his body he had of her.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled through the cries.

"Here, Potter," Draco coughed out. The ringing had yet ceased to stop.

"Malfoy!" Harry came up to him and held him up.

"Merlin, Potter, stop that yapping. I'm having a huge migraine here." Draco had blood coming out from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.

"Don't die on me! Hermione needs you! Emma needs you!" Harry cried.

"Are you a man, or what? Quit crying! Dying ain't that bad. Really."

"What curse did he cast?"

"I don't know, but it sounds a lot like gibberish."

"You're dying yet you still have your sense of dark humor."

"I always made sure to have the last laugh." Draco coughed out a little more blood. "Potter, if I can move my arms I would, but I can't. So be a doll and hold up the picture in my face. I want Hermione to be the last thing I see before I die."

"You can't leave Hermione alone. She won't be able to take it. Please don't do this to her."

"You think I want to?! I'm supposed to be back later today, but I guess Fate likes to play with our lives. I've written a bunch of letters to Hermione but couldn't deliver them because I was afraid those fucking death eaters would somehow track us or Hermione down. I don't want them to have any danger. Take care of Hermione for me before I use my last breath to strangle the life out of you."

"I can't really take care of Hermione if I died, can I?" Harry managed to choke out a laugh through his sobs.

"You've got that right, Potter. I think that was the only thing we've ever agreed on." Harry still held the picture. "I love you, Hermione." The aurors gathered around and they held a moment of silence for him. He was the only casualty of the mission.

They captured every remaining death eater that noon. The death eaters were sent to Azkaban right after.

* * *

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Hermione paced to the phone. "Hello?"

"H-Hermione?" Ginny cried.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"H-he- Oh! He got into a horrible accident!"

"Who's he? It can't be Harry, can it?!"

"N-no. It's Draco." Hermione went pale as blood drained from her face.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"They planned the attack for a whole month-"

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere out of the blue, one of the death eaters-"

"Where is he?"

"Cursed him but Draco killed him before the death eater could do anything to him-"

"Where is he?!"

"At St. Mungo's." Hermione dropped the phone and left it hanging. She took some floo powder and went through. "Hello? Hello? Hello?" Ginny's voice could still be heard in the silent apartment before the line went dead.

When Hermione reached St. Mungo's, she was a wreck. "Where's my husband?! Where's my husband?!" she screamed.

"Calm down! Mrs...?" the nurse said as she pulled her up from falling.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Where is he?" The nurse checked the list. She looked up. Her face showed pity. Hermione prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. He's in the morgue."

"Bring me to him! Bring me to him!" she cried just as Harry came out.

"Hermione! It's me, Harry." He grabbed at her. She was prying herself out of him arms.

"Tell me! Tell me it ain't true!"

"Petrificus Totalus! Sorry, Hermione, it's for the best. I'll bring you to him." Hermione still has tears coming out. Harry levitated Hermione and brought her to the morgue. There lies Draco with a plain white sheet over his body. "Finite."

Her sobs filled the room. She took the sheet off him and took his hand in her's. His hand is cold. "You promised me you'll come back safely. Why did you broke our promise?" Hermione said through her sniffles. "You promised you'll stay with me forever."

"Hermione." Harry patted her back.

"No! You bastard!" She hit Draco's lifeless body as hard as she can.

"No, Hermione!" Harry held her back.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. "Emma."

"What about Emma?"

"I think she's coming."

"What! She still has one more month to go!"

"Get the healer, Harry!" shouted Hermione as blood slowing dripped down her thighs.

"Hermione!" Harry took one look and went out the door, looking for a healer. Next thing Hermione knew was that she's lying on a bed, being led into the operation room. They've given her a potion to make her numb. Hermione could see things hazily. Her ears are ringing. 'Is this what Draco felt like when he died?' Hermione thought.

"She's losing blood fast! Give her the blood-replenishing potion!"

"We have to use muggle ways to help her give birth! If we use magic, our chance of losing her will be even greater."

"C-section!"

She heard her baby's cry before going unconscious. When she woke up, it was three days later. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were talking outside the door and they weren't being quiet.

"We'll have to wait until she wakes up to continue the funeral procession."

"What happens to Emma?"

"We'll take care of her until Hermione recovers."

Hermione was crying silently when they walked back in.

"Do you want to see Emma?" Hermione nodded. Emma was the perfect combination of her and Draco. With blond hair and brown eyes, she's got Hermone's lips and Draco's nose. Without doubt, she'll grow up to be a beauty and a heartbreaker.

The next few days passed by quickly. Hermione planned the funeral and took care of Emma at the same time. Her health was deteriorating with each passing moment. She slept restless nights. The day she got back from St. Mungo's she saw the piece of paper and her pen on the kitchen table. She decided to finish the one thousand paper cranes. She refilled the ink for the pen and wrote on it before folding it.

* * *

The day of the funeral, Hermione dressed Emma and herself in black. During the funeral, she didn't cry at all. She couldn't cry anymore. She can't. She want to but Draco wouldn't want her to. She try to keep that in mind as family and friends offered their condolences. The funeral was an open-casket one. Before they closed it off, Hermione carefully positioned all the paper cranes around Draco's body. Hermione placed a kiss on the last paper crane. The only paper crane that said 'I love you'

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A Thousand Words_

* * *

**3 :3 REVIEWS! REVIEWS! :3 3**


End file.
